Princess Fallon
Princess Fallon is a character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is voiced by Adrienne Carter. Fallon lives in a castle with her father, King Randolph, her eleven sisters and a cat named Twyla. King Randolph's cousin Duchess Rowena came to stay in the castle to supervise the princesses, and meanwhile they found a secret entrance to a magical world where their wishes came true. She is 17 years old. Story King Randolph felt that his daughters did not act like "proper" princesses, so he invited his cousin Rowena to teach them how. Rowena was condescending and strict towards Fallon and her sisters, and so Fallon thought Rowena was "mean." Rowena manipulated the king and slowly poisoned him, planning to take over the kingdom once he is dead. Fallon and her sisters disliked Rowena's changes and thought that telling their father would stop her, but he thought Rowena knew what was best for them. The princesses tried to stay positive by celebrating the Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey's birthday, but Rowena interrupted them and became even more stern. Also, the king was suspiciously absent all day, even though he'd never missed a birthday before. That night, the princesses discovered a magical world that could be accessed by dancing on the stones on their bedroom floor. Fallon and her sisters had a wonderful time dancing in the magical world before going back home. The next day, they visited their father in his bed because he felt sick. From the bedroom window, Genevieve noticed Rowena outside receiving something from somebody. Fallon and her sisters tried to sing to their father, who was not feeling well, but were ordered out of the room by Rowena. A doctor later brings Randolph medicine, but Rowena disposes of it when nobody is watching. Fallon and her sisters receive new dancing shoes from Derek after wearing their old ones out in the magical world. Genevieve asked Derek to find the man who gave Rowena something earlier. Fallon and her sisters went to the magical world again that night, but get questioned by Rowena in the morning. They told the truth, but Rowena didn't believe in magic so she did not believe them. She decided to treat Fallon and the other princesses like maids as a punishment for "lying" to them. Rowena's increasing strictness made Fallon and her sisters feel alienated, so they went to the magical world to escape from their problems. Fallon wished to dance with a handsome prince, so a gold statue came to life and danced with her. Derek danced his way into the magical world and told Genevieve that she was right not to trust Rowena. Brutus and Rowena managed to get into the magical world. The princesses realized that they had to face their problems, but before they could go home, the magical world started to disappear; Rowena was in their bedroom ordering her assistant, Desmond, to destroy the stones that create the gateway to the magical world. Rowena then went to see Randolph, and he made her queen of the kingdom until he got better. In the magical world, Genevieve and Derek found out that the only way to get everyone home was to dance together on stones that matched the ones in the princesses' bedroom. Fallon thought it was very romantic, and magically danced into the air with her sisters. A new gateway opened at their mother's dance pavilion in their garden, and Fallon said they would all miss going to the magical world. Fallon, her sisters, Derek, Twyla and Felix, Derek's pet bird, all worked together to save their father. Fallon and Courtney followed Genevieve, Derek, Ashlyn, Twyla and Felix into the castle while the other princesses distract Rowena's new guards. Fallon and Ashlyn blocked a door so no guards could enter the castle and interfere with them rescuing their father. Genevieve and Derek confronted Rowena, who had taken a magic flower from the magical world before it became inaccessible. She made a wish on the flower to make Genevieve and Derek dance forever, but it backfired and affected Rowena and Desmond instead. Lacey had taken some healing water from the magical world, and she used it on King Randolph. When he was well again, Genevieve and Derek got married, and Fallon danced with her whole family in the garden. Personality Fallon loves romance and is compassionate and understanding. She can tell when people are lying, such as Genevieve lying about not having a crush on Derek but she cares for her younger sister and Even though Fallon and her sisters are all very different, they all adore dancing. Fallon can sing and play the harp. Physical Appearance pizap.com13852818329951.jpg|Fallon's Regular Gown Pizap.com13852820368882.jpg|Fallon's Nightgown pizap.com13852822915673.jpg|Fallon's Ballet Gown bhd.jpg|Fallon's grey gown Fallon has light skin, long blonde hair and brown eyes. During the day, she wears her hair up in a bun and wears a pink gown that has a camellia, her favorite flower, on the front. Her nightgown is a long white dress with long sleeves, and she wears her hair down when going to bed. In the magical world, she had her hair in a bun and wore a ballet dress that was a shorter version of her everyday gown. Most of the time while Rowena was staying, Fallon had to wear a plain gray dress and hair band. Fallon's dancing shoes are made by Derek. Gallery Trivia *In Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, there is another character named Fallon. *When Fallon's hair is in a bun, it is a mirrored version of Princess Annika's bun in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus and of Princess Odette from Barbie of Swan Lake. *When Fallon wishes for dancing with the prince, the scene before that her waist portion of the Ballet Gown is changed to the waist portion of the Regular Gown that she wears Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Princesses Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Motherless Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Sisters Category:Musicians Category:Rich characters Category:Siblings